Aventuras Una escapada a las montañas
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Vegeta tiene una fuerte discusión con Bulma y se va a entrenar a las montañas. Pero una pequeña personita se propone traer de vuelta a su papá!


Aventuras. Un viaje a las montañas:

En esta historia Bra tiene 4 años y Trunks tiene 18 años. Bulma tiene 51 y Vegeta 52, aunque no los aparenta el jodío...

Era un viernes por la tarde, Bra había salido de la guardería y se encontraban en el jardín con Vegeta en una trifulca familiar.

Bulma: NO, NO, NO, NO y NO!

Vegeta: Mujer! la niña es una princesa saiyajin y debe ser entrenada!

Bulma: si crees que voy a permitir que conviertas a mi preciosa hijita en un saco de golpes estás muy equivocado, qué pensarán en la guardería cuando vean que llega cada día con moratones y golpes, eh?

Vegeta: diles lo mismo que decías cuando Trunks era pequeño, en los entrenamientos es normal darse golpes COMPRENDES? Si no no se puede APRENDER!

Bulma: en primer lugar Trunks es un NIÑO y Bra es una NIÑA, no es lo mismo, una DAMA debe estar siempre BELLA y no tener cada dos por tres moratones en la cara! no ves que es más delicada? Trunks era un clon tuyo, pero Bra ha salido a mi! que parte no entiendes?

Bra miraba la escena sin saber muy bien que decir o pensar...

Bra: mami! pero yo quiero aprender a volar como papi! y quiero aprender a ver el ki porque Pan siempre me encuentra con ese truco cuando jugamos al escondite!

Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción: deberías escuchar a tu hija... Pan sólo tiene un año más que ella y...

Bulma: Y es una machorra! la has visto bien? anda por ahí vestida como un niño, es una salvaje y no se comporta como una niña linda, pero mi Bra es una niña DELICADA y TIERNA! NO! no dejaré que la entrenes y se acabó, Bra y yo nos vamos de compras! a que eso te gusta hija?

Bra: Siiii! pero antes quiero aprender a volar! - dijo mirando con su carita más tierna e irresistible.

Bulma: está bien Vegeta, te permitiré sólo enseñarla a volar y a sentir el ki, pero NADA MAS! y si veo que trae algún golpe te aseguro que te quedarás sin postre durante un més, y ya sabes a cual 'postre' me estoy refiriendo... - dijo con mirada asesina y brazos en la cintura.

Bra: Bienn! voy a aprender a volar! Yupiiiiii!

Vegeta se marchó con su pequeña hija colgada de su cuello dándole millones de besos, y hay que decir que a la única persona en el mundo a quien le consentía tomarse esas 'confianzas' en público era a su hijita del alma.

La niña aprendía con una rapidez vertiginosa y tanto es así que en apenas una hora ya había aprendido a volar y a percibir el ki, lo cual era menos tiempo del que había tardado incluso el mismísimo Trunks.

Bulma llegó viendo como su hija volaba con rapidez alrededor de su padre haciendo cientos de acrobacias.

BL: Bien! ya la has enseñado a volar y a sentir el ki verdad? pues ahora nos vamos de compras. Bra!

VG: como? apenas llevamos una hora entrenando y ya te la quieres llevar?

BL: por supuesto y te aseguro que se el mejor modo de lograrlo, he descubierto lo que le gusta más que pelear, hum!

VG: grrrr

BL: Braaa! vamos! cambiate de ropa que te voy a comprar un vestido precioso, y te dejaré que me escojas ropa para mi y para papá, hoy eliges tu!

Bra: siiii! - dijo haciendo más piruetas - Papi gracias, eres el mejor, el más fuerte y el papi más listo de todo el mundo! no! de todo el Universo! TE QUIERO MUCHOOOO y te voy a elegir una ropa muy bonita! - y se marchó con su mamá dejando a un muy sonrojado y atontado Vegeta por tantos cariños recibidos por la pequeña hadita, junto con esos halagos que le hacen sentir en las nubes... después de todos los reclamos de Bulma como padre, su hija le considera el mejor padre del universo y eso tendrá a Bulma calladita por bastante tiempo.

En efecto, Bulma se las ingeniaba para que cada vez que Vegeta nombraba la palabra 'entrenar a Bra' ellas dos salieran de compras, así fue como convirtió a Bra en una adicta a comprar ropa! (esta Bulma... se las sabe todas!).

Cuando volvieron de compras Bra le enseñó a su padre una camiseta que ella misma había escogido para el y fueron a cenar. Entonces una discusión estalló en la mesa entre ambos progenitores acerca de la educación que debía recibir la niña (todos sabemos quien ganó al final... sólo hay que ver la saga de baby)

VG: la niña tiene un gran potencial, incluso aprende más rápido que Trunks!

TK: PPprrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff - Trunks al escuchar ese comentario acaba de echar todo el agua que estaba bebiendo fuera manchando a Bra toda la cara y el vestido.

BL: Te digo que mi hija no va a ser un saco de musculitos, eso está muy feo en una mujer

Bra: Trunks, eres un insecto baboso! como te atreves a mancharme todo el vestido y llenarme de babas la cara, ahora verás! - toma agua y se le echa entera, aunque los papas están tan concentrados en su discusión que no se percatan d ela discusión de sus hijos.

TK: Pero Bra... - hecho una sopa, con todo el pelo chorreando... - cómo se te ocurre? lo mío fue un accidente! no pretendía mancharte de agua!

VG: Ignoras su sangre saiyajin! sabes como yo que no es una niña normal!

BL: No voy a cambiar de opinión y lo sabes así que no insistas!

VG: TAMBIEN ES MI HIJA

Bra coge con su cuchara puré de patatas y estampilla una buena porción en la cara de su hermano.

TK: Oye mocosa! ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo, hoy voy a salir con alguien, entiendes lo que significa eso?

Bra: claro... TRunks tiene novia, novia noviaaaa lalalalalalaaaa noviaaaa, cuando vea a tu novia le diré que eres un baboso!

TK: no te atreverás!

Bra: jajajaja SI! Trunks es un baboso que huele a puré de patatas! y no se ducha! y le huelen los pies a queso! laralaraaaa

BL: ah ahora te las das de padrazo! cuando has sido un un padrazo eh? CUANDO?

VG: Mujer, no me hagas enojar mas! te lo advierto!

TK: Mira niña! como se te ocurra decirle eso a Cindy, te aseguro... te aseguro que...

Bra: que?- se puso seria de pronto

TK: que llamaré al hombre del saco para que se te lleve!

Bra: papá lo mataría antes de que me tocase jajajaja

BL: No estás en condiciones de advertir nada, además Bra no quiere pelear, hemos tenido una conversación esta mañana y me ha prometido que no peleará nunca! JA!

VG: COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!

TK: Pues se llevará a todas tu muñecas! te lo aseguro... - dijo con voz macabra

Bra: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bulma y Vegeta de pronto dejaron su pelea al comprobar los llantos de Bra

BL: Oh! Bra pobrecita, ves lo que hiciste con tus gritos? ANIMAL!

VG: mejor que voy de esta casa!

BL: Ah muy bonito ahora desaparecerás durante días! sabrá Dios que haces cuando desapareces!

VG: BASTA! te aseguro que esta vez serán más que días! No importa cuanto quieras retrasarlo Bulma... algún día será una gran guerrera te lo aseguro - y todo enojado se transformó en Super Saiyajin y voló fuera de la CC en dirección a las montañas.

TK: Mamá, este... no se si será buen momento para esto... pero es que teníamos pensado ir a pasar el fin de semana unos amigos y yo a la casita de la playa... este... me dejas ir verdad?

BL: si... - dijo pensando aún en las últimas palabras de Vegeta y dejando escapar unas lágrimas en su rostro.

TK: Mamá, no te preocupes ya sabes como es, en cuanto se le pase el enfado volverá! ya verás... además se que se ha ido a las montañas a entrenar, siempre que se marcha va allí o al desierto y entrena sin descaso durante días...

BL: si...

TK: Bueno, me voy, volveré el domingo por la tarde eh? Adios. - y se marchó antes de que Bra le contase a su madre lo que le había dicho y sintiéndose afortunado de que su padre se hubiera ido a las montañas antes de averiguar por qué lloraba Bra.

Bra: Mami, no llores, yo traeré de vuelta a papi!

BL: si... claro hija... bueno vamos a la cama que ya es hora de acostarse... "yo desde luego me voy a tomar un somnífero y dormiré de un tirón toda la noche, si Vegeta se cree que me va a quitar el sueño se equivoca!"

Bulma sube decidida con Bra a rastras con los brazos cruzados y la acuesta en la cama, le cuenta un cuento de princesitas delicadas que no pelean porque son rescatadas por sus príncipes como papa y el hermanito, y cuando vió que se quedó dormida, se fue a su cuarto y se tomó 2 somníferos a falta de uno, así que en un minuto se quedó totalmente dormida.

En esto Bra se despierta de nuevo y va al cuarto de su madre.

Bra: mami! despierta! voy a ir a buscar a papi!

Bulma lejos de despertarse está de 7 sueños: Vegeta... -susurra

Bra: No te preocupes mama, ahora que se volar lo traeré de vuelta para que no estés triste!

Bulma sigue soñando: Oh! si... Vegeta... mmm

Bra: bueno hasta luego mami! - le da un beso y se marcha por la ventana volando - A ver... el ki de papi está... por allí... oh! que lejos! está en esas montañas del fondo tan chiquititas! wow! como puede volar tan rápido! será mejor que me apresure, le daré una sorpresa a mami!

La niña empezó a volar al máximo de su velocidad pero eso hizo que se cansara muy rápido, así que decidió continuar a pie bajando a un bosque muy tenebroso y oscuro.

Bra: oh! que oscuro está... menos mal que hay luna llena, porque si no no vería nada, oh que cielo tan bonito! cuantas estrellas! desde casa no se ven tantas! HOLAAA ESTRELLITAAAAS! jajaja Oh! no debo perder tiempo tengo que ir por mi papá!

Bra corría como un gamo por el bosque en dirección a las montañas, cuando de pronto sintió que algo la estaba observando.

Bra: ahh? y esas luces? como brillan, ah y hay más, cuantas luces hay en el bosque! que bonito!

Lo que ella no sabía era que no eran luces sino los brillantes ojos de una manada de lobos que pretendían dar buena cuenta de la niña.

GGGGRRRRRRRRR

Bra: "y ese ruido? oh, oh! ese ruido no me gusta mucho... parece un monstruo! será el hombre del saco?" TE ADVIERTO QUE NO TE LLEVARAS MIS MUÑECAS INSECTO y... y... Y NO TE TENGO MIEDO

Siguió caminando pero los gruñidos se acercaban ya por todas direcciones. De repente saltaron hacia ella 4 lobos cada uno por un lado. Bra se elevó por reflejo y los 4 chocaron de cabeza entre sí acabando en el suelo con estrellitas alrededor de sus cabezas todo mareados por el golpe.

Bra: aja! eso os enseñará a no meteros con la Gran Bra Briefs!

Pero no acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando de repente un gran lobo saltó hacia ella y la hizo caer al suelo clavando sus garras en su espalda.

Bra: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA papiiiiiii Truunnnnkksssss BUAAAAAAA

El lobo se trató de tapar los oidos con una de sus patas gimiendo de dolor como un perro ya que los chillidos de la niña eran tremendamente fuertes y agudos y dañaban sus sensibles sentidos, pero aún así no la soltaba. 5 lobos más se acercaban amenazantes.

Bra entonces viendo que estaba sola y que el lobo se había atrevido a hacerle sangre en la espalda estalló de ira y se levantó dando un tremendo golpe al lobo que la tenía inmovil.

Bra: lobo MALOOOOOOOOOO! y vosotros, ahora vais a ver! - dijo dando puñetazos y golpes a todos los lobos que salieron corriendo del lugar.

Bra: snif snif snif, me duele la espalda snif snif snif, el lobo malo me hizo pupaaa pero cuando se lo diga a mi papa ya vereis! ahora mismo lo voy a ir a buscar y os va a hacer trizas!

Cara de los Lobos: OoO - y desaparecieron los pocos que quedaban a su alrededor.

Bra: pero una princesa de los saiyajins no llora, así que ya no voy a llorar más, Hum! Tengo que encontrar a mi papá!

Hay que reconocer que un Saiyajin si hay algo que tiene además de fuerza es una testadurez extrema! nunca se dan por vencidos hasta salirse con la suya! y esta niñita de 4 años tampoco!

La niña avanzó volando un trecho más, pero volvió a descender agotada de nuevo. De pronto vió a unos gamberros que estaban intentando provocar un incendio en el bosque.

Bra: ehh? esos hombres son tontos, no tienen cuidado y van a quemar el bosque, se lo voy a decir ahora mismo! como se atreven!

Eh vosotros! a este bosque vengo de picnic con mis papas muchos domingos y no podeis seguir haciendo el fuego así porque se va a quemar todo.

Los hombres estaban echando gasolina a todo el bosque con la intención de quemar los terrenos para la edificación futura de un hotel.

Hombre1 un bruto con una cicatriz en la cara: eh! mira! es una niña pequeña, que hará aqui?

H2 con cara de sádico: Una niñita no me va a comprometer en mi trabajo... si está aquí sufrirá las consecuencias.

H1: eh! que hace aqui una niñita tan bonita? donde están tus papas?

H2: ven hacércate, enseñanos como se debe encender el fuego en el bosque...

Bra se acercó desconfiando un poco de ellos, pero accedió a enseñarles como debían encender la fogata.

Bra: primero teneis que buscar un sitio donde no haya malezas ni árboles, esto me lo ha enseñado mi papi! y luego teneis que poner piedras en círculos alrededor, buscar unos troncos y luego ya podeis encender el fuego, pero aqui no podeis porque si no se quema el bosque y entonces no podría venir aqui con mi papi y mi mami de acampada!

H1: oh! que interesante, y tus papis donde están, habeis venido de acampada no?

Bra: no, he venido yo sola

H2: te has escapado de casa?

Bra: bueno no, pero he salido yo sola a buscar a mi papi que está entrenando en aquellas montañas

Los dos hombres se miraron con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y comenzaron a acercarse a la pequeña. Uno de ellos tenía una pistola que escondía detrás de la espalda.

H1: Bueno pequeña, ven, te vamos a dar unos caramelitos.

Bra: NO! porque mi mami dice que no se cogen caramelos a extraños.

H1: entonces te daremos un regalito

Bra: ah! en serio? y que es?

H2: tendrás que venir aqui para que te lo demos...

Bra: bueno, mi mami no dijo nada de no aceptar regalitos, está bien!

H1 y H2: jejejejejeje Buena chica...

H2: ahora date la vuelta y cierra los ojos

Bra: oh! vamos! no me gusta esperar, así que dame mi regalo ahora - dijo cruzándose de brazos

Uno de los hombres sacó la pistola de pronto y apuntándo le disparó, pero la niña muy velozmente se apartó y el disparo sólo le rozó el brazo haciendo tiras la camisita que había comprado esa misma tarde.

Bra: como te atreves! me has roto la camisita que me compró mi mami! ahora me la tendrás que pagar! vamos!

Los hombres volvieron a dispararle ante lo cual la niña alzó el vuelo siendo perseguida a tiros por esos malvados. De pronto tomó muchas piñas de los pinos y se las lanzó con tal fuerza y acierto que dejó sin dientes a uno de ellos y alcanzó en el ojo a otro de ellos haciendo que ambos se soblaran de dolor. La niña no dejó de bombardearlos con las piñitas de los pinos, las cuales lanzadas con su fuerza eran verdaderos proyectiles. Bajó y los ató a un arbol con una cuerda que ellos mismo traían.

Bra: Luego llamaré a la policía, mi mami dice que cuando alguien es malo la policía se lo lleva, así que ya vereis!

La verdad es que los hombres no escucharon siquiera lo que les dijo porque estaba inconscientes y con todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y chichones, sin dientes y con los dos ojos morados.

Bra: bueno y ahora me voy a buscar a mi papi, y ya no me voy a entrener más con tontos!.

Por fin, después de caminar un buen rato llegó a la falda de las montañas. La niña miró arriba, realmente era una montaña gigantesca y escarpada, no había modo de subir si no era volando, pero ella estaba cansada asi que iba escalando medio volando, medio descansando en los recobecos que quedaban libres cuando de uno de esos recobecos salió una enorme serpiente con bastante hambre. Para cuando Bra se percató de ella la boa la tenía prisionera estrujándo su pequeño cuerpo con demasiada fuerza y lista para engullirla enterita. Como era pequeña la niña y la serpiente gigante, de un sólo bocado se la tragó. Gran error!

Bra de pronto sintió que su cuerpo estaba más liberado y comenzó a dar patadas dentro de la boa, la cual empezó a arrepentirse de su bocado indigesto, así que la echó fuera de un soplido y esta comenzó a caer hacia el precipicio. Por fortuna se frenó en seco y continuó con su ascenso.

Bra: papi... ya... está cerca... ah... ya... puedo... escuchar... sus ataques... ah... estoy tan... cansada...

Bra realmente estaba agotada apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, ni para volar pero como pudo llegó a la cima. La pequeña estaba muerta de sueño, y las heridas de su brazo y su espalda de dolían a pesar de no ser importantes. Pero al llegá a la cima por fin lo vió, allí estaba su imponente papaito lanzando bolas de energía a todas partes transformado en super guerrero!

Bra: wow! mi papa es super fuerte! de un solo soplido destruyó esa montaña! wow!

Vegeta pensaba: "maldita mujer! como se atreve a contradecirme en la educación de la niña? no se da cuenta de que su espíritu es guerrero, por no decir que por mucho que se parezca físicamente a su madre, en caracter es infinitamente parecida a mi!" Hump! pero no importa tarde o temprano tendrá que rendirse a la evidencia, no importa cuanto se la 'trabaje' mentalmente para que haga lo que ella quiere... siempre cree que se va a salir con la suya, maldita sea! como he llegado a este punto en mi vida! QUE VERGUENZA!

Y diciendo esto último lanzó un feroz ataque que empezó a barrer todo en kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces sintió un ki conocido...

VG: eh? no puede ser? Bra? maldita sea, viene de allí! oh no! - dijo viendo como su gran bola de energía iba a arrasar con la pequeña, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el impacto le dió de lleno.

Vegeta salió disparado en dirección a su hija temiéndose lo peor: Un impacto de esa magnitud podría haberla matado! - el miedo se leía en su rostro, pero de pronto sintió el ki de su hija, esperó un segundo a que la nube de polvo que le impedía divisarla se disipase y de pronto! allí estaba esa pequeña, con los brazos cruzados al frente, había aguantado el impacto de pie, estaba volando con sus últimas energías y de pronto sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y perdió el sentido callendo empicado, pero siendo tomada en brazos de su padre de inmediato.

Vegeta llegó a tierra firme preocupado por las heridas de la niña en los brazos y tratando de reanimarla.

VG: Bra! hija! vamos! despierta! SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN LA HA TRAIDO AQUI! TRUNKS SAL DE DONDE ESTES NO TRATES DE OCULTAR TU KI... - dijo mirando en todas direcciones y percatándose de que el ki de su hijo estaba, pero a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí. Luego se concentró en el Ki de Bulma y ella estaba en la CC. Entonces Bra abrió sus ojitos.

Bra: papi? PAPI! - dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

VG: Bra, me puedes explicar como es que estás aqui?

Bra: vine a buscarte papi no quiero que te marches... - dijo dejando ver unas lagrimitas muy tiernar - te quieroooooo muchooo - terminó de decir abrazándolo

VG: me estás diciendo que has venido tu sola?

Bra: si... estás enfadado?

VG: No debes hacer eso nunca más, me escuchas? podrías haber muerto! sabes lo que es eso?

Bra: si... lo que le pasó al pajarito de Mushi, se murió y se fue al cielo... y Mushi, mi amiga, estaba muy triste...

VG: exacto!

Bra comenzó a hacer pucheritos y Vegeta viendo que la pequeña había ido a buscarlo porque le adoraba como papa decidió no ser tan duro con ella, después de todo había demostrado que era una digna hija suya haciendo ese largo viaje para ella

VG: está bien hija, has demostrado que eres digna de ser una princesa saiyajin - le dijo mientras la pequeña se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos

Así que la llevó de vuelta a la CC, la aseó y la curó el mismo, pero antes de que despertase Bulma se la llevó a la Cámara de gravedad con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Bulma despertó y al ir a buscar a Bra vió que no estaba en su cama, entonces recordó vagamente como su hija le decía que iría a buscar a su papá mientras ella estaba apenas dormida...

BL: OH! DIOS MIO!

Iba a llamar corriendo a la policía cuando apareción Vegeta a sus espaldas.

VG: sucede algo?

BL: Vegeta es terrible Bra, ella... me temo que fue a buscarte... que haces aqui? la has visto?

VG: es que no puedes cuidar de la niña sin que se escape una maldita noche?

BL: Vegeta! como puedes ponerte a discutir en una situacion como esta, ve a buscarla rápido!

VG: y si le ha pasado algo?

BL: Ay mi niña, no... ella estará bien... lo se...

VG: no decías que era una niña debilucha? que era tierna y no apta para luchar ni entrenar?

BL: Vegeta! tu sabes donde está verdad?

Vegeta le contó como la niña había llegado a por el a las montañas y lo magullada que estaba por el esfuerzo y el camino.

BL: oh pobrecita! - dijo acariciandola mientras dormía

VG: te das cuenta por qué un saiyajin necesita entrenamiento? la niña es como yo! no lo olvides, se parecerá a ti, pero tiene mi genio, es como su padre! - dijo orgulloso

BL: LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ENTONCES ES DEJAR DE METERLE ESAS HISTORIAS DE SAIYAJINES GUERREROS PORQUE ESO HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATARLA!

Ambos se volvieron de espaldas un rato y Bulma decidió encender la televisión para quitar un poco de tensión. Entonces escucharon una sorprendente noticia.

Interrumpimos para informarles de un extraño suceso, según parece se ha capturado a dos maleantes pertenecientes a la más sádica red del crimen esta noche atados a un arbol. Ambos tenían graves heridas por todo el cuerpo, gritaban asustados pidiendo protección porque decían que habían sido perseguidos y apaleados por una niña de pelo azul de unos 4 años de edad que identificaron como una especie de hada del bosque.

BL: podrá ser? - dijo asombrada mirando a su pequeña de reojo...

VG: Hump! "Ya veremos quien gana esta batalla Bulma... ya veremos..." dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, un semblante de orgullo y un extraño brillo en la mirada..

FIN

----------------------

Os gustó?


End file.
